18 Years
by enjoy-your-movie
Summary: Eve and Zack were high school sweethearts. That was until, Eve's parents sent her to live with her "aunt". Now, 18 years later, how have their lifes changed...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys :) New story here. This one is a WWE one and Im pretty excited too share this storyline with you all! I hope you enjoy it! Please review :)_

_"18 years."_

_"Pictures of you.."_

_Chapter one_

**Eve's POV;**

I looked around my New York loft. This place had been my home for so many years. Almost 18 years. Now it was time to say good-bye and head back to reailty. All my stuff was packed in boxes in the back of a moving truck. I knew what I was about to do wasnt easy, but it had to be done...

**Zack's POV;**

My girlfriend Rosa was helping me pack. We have been dating for 6 years now and we finally bought a house together. I never thought I would be able to love anyone ever again, until I met Rosa at the beach. She was jogging, listening to her iPod and I was running after the football my best friend John had thrown way too far for me to catch, and then we just, run and bumped right into each other.

"Zack?" I could hear her, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" She let out a little giggle. God, how I loved her giggle.

"Whats in this box? I found it in the back corner of the closet in the spare bedroom."

"Oh. I dont know. I thought I didnt have anything in there." I said as I sat down on the floor next to the box, opening it to reveal a bunch of photos. Im gonna regret this...

"Is this Eve?" Rosa asked as she picked up a picture of me, hugging a brunette girl. I took the picture from her and looked at it as I sighed. Eve and I were high school sweet hearts. Everyone of our friends thought we would get married, have kids, and grow old together. We didnt. When she was 16 her parents decided to send her to her aunts in Texas for no legit reason. I havent heard from her since...

"Yeah." and with that I noticed that this whole box was filled with pictures of Eve and I. Rosa reached over and grab my hand.

"Its okay to miss her." That was the thing, I couldnt tell you if I missed her, loved her, or just wondered what happend? I couldnt tell you. I highly doubt that its closure that I need because if it was, I wouldnt be with Rosa, right?

"Do me a favour? Get rid of this? Please?" As I stood up I gave Rosa a little peak on the top of her beautiful curly jet-black hair. "I love you. Im gonna go put some boxes in the truck."

**In Seattle**

"Hunny." Stephanie said in a worried voice as she sat down on the couch next to her husband. "Alanna is gonna be eighteen on Saturday. You know what that means."

Paul sighed as he turned the TV off and turned to face his wife. "I know hunny. Ive been kinda dreading it."

"I-Im just worried. Shes gonna have questions. What if she hates us?"

Paul put a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Shes not gonna hate us. Everything will still be the same, only, she'll know the truth."

"I wish we didnt have to tell her."

"I know, but she deserves to know the truth. And we made a promise..." Paul pulled his wife in to hug him as he kissed her on the lips.

**Zack's POV;**

That box brought back so many memories. Memories that I didnt want to remember, but I couldnt help myself...

*Flashback*

_"Eve, whats wrong?"_

_"M-My parents. Th-they want m-me to g-go live wi-with my aunt. In...Texas!" Eve said in between sobs. Zack's heart dropped, it felt as if the world just stopped._

_"WHAT! WHY? NO!" He started to tear up._

_"Im so sorry, Zack..." Eve said in a voice so low Zack could barely hear._

_"W-when are you leaving?" Zack didnt want to know the answer but knew, that it had to be asked..._

_"...Tomorrow" Eve couldnt look him in the eyes she just kept starring down at her shoes._

*End of flashback*

Tomorrow. Zack thought to himself. Who knew that "tomorrow" would be the last day he would ever see or hear from Eve. For years her wondered what happened. Why did she not call or write? Why did her loving parents just randomly decide too send her in the middle of the school year too Texas? For many years nothing made sense too Zack, but all those questions and wonders just stopped running threw his mind when he met Rosa. And he was happy.

_Ok, I could write more but Im happy with the way that it is now :) Im sure you'll have questions, and they will be answered. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_"18 Years..."_

_"Birth of a girl."_

_Chapter two_

* * *

><p>"Eve? Eve? Can you hear me? Eve?"<p>

"Mhm." Eve managed to get out in a tired, weak voice. The doctor sighed, realizing the amount of pain Eve was in.

"Eve. I know you are in alot of pain. But I need you too push this baby out. I need you to give out on strong push. Can you do that, Eve?"

Eve grunted in a annoyed way. She couldnt take the pain any longer. She had been pushing and pushing for almost 12 hours now and she had been losing alot of blood. She couldnt go on...

"Eve, this is all you. Its too late to get you into surgery. Eve, you have to do this. I know you can." Eve's doctor cheered her on. She wanted to get this over with. She could care less at this point if she lived or died, she just wanted it all to be over. With that, she took one big deep breath and with everything that was left inside of her she pushed. Nurses started talking and running around, her baby girl was screaming and crying, but all Eve could focus on was the darkness...

She almost died. Eve almost died giving birth to her daughter. Her doctor told her it was a miracle shes still alive. A miracle. But all Eve could focus on was saying good-bye to her daughter and handing her over to a family that could love and take care of her.

* * *

><p>Eve jolted up in her sleep and realized that the plane had landed in L.A. As everyone else in the plane was waiting to exit, Eve took a look out of the window and sighed. There was no going back now...<p>

* * *

><p>"This house is amazing!" Rosa gussed as she slid across the wooden floor of the living room. Zack laughed, putting a box down.<p>

"Thanks for the help, Rosa." Zack joked.

"Hey now! I help in my own ways." Rosa said. Putting her arms around Zack's neck.

"Oh, yeah? And, uh, what are those ways?" Zack knew. He just wanted to have a little fun.

With that, Rosa smirked. "I guess, only time will tell..." Zack wasnt gonna have it. He fell down to the floor, bringing Rosa with him, landing on top of her. "Oops." Zack smirked, the same way Rosa did a second ago. He begun kissing her lips, moving down her neck, realeasing moans from Rosa. Only turning Zack on more and more. Zack begun to take Rosa's shirt off, followed by his. Starting from her neck he returns to kissing her ,working his way down. Rosa gasps in pleasure, "Zack!" Zack looks up from kissing her stomach and they lock eyes. "Fuck. Me." Rosa deminds in between deep breaths. She didnt need too ask twice. "Yes. Ma'am." Zack begins to take off her pants. Followed by his. Then her bra, and his boxers. He then begins to trail her lace panties with his fingers, teasing her a little bit.

* * *

><p>"You think this plan is good?" Stephanie questioned her husband.<p>

"Its the only way, love." Paul knocked on the door to his teenage daughters bedroom before opening the door. "Hi hunny. Can we come in?" Their daughter, Alanna was sitting at her computer desk on her laptop. "Sure." She answered them before turning her computer off.

"We got a little surprise for you. For your birthday." Stephanie said.

"But, my birthday isnt for a few days."

"Yes, but we are leaving on that day."

"Leaving?" Alanna questioned them with her brown eyes.

"Yes." Stephanie answered with a smile when Paul pulled out three plane tickets out from behind his back. Alanna got up from her bed and walked towards them too look at the tickets in her dad's hand.

"California?" Alanna questioned again, only this time she had some excitment in her voice.

"Yes. Your mother and I thought that it would be nice too spend your eighteenth birthday in California. Since you've always wanted too go there."

Alanna started too freak out in excitiment. She couldnt believe her parents were doing this.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She sqeeled as she hugged her parents tight. Jumping up and down with the tickets in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Alright. Please let me know what you thought of the ZackRosa thing. Too much? Too little? Needed more? It was my first time writing anything like that so please let me know what you think :) Someone asked what the random apparence of Stephanie and HHH was in my last chapter? Um, well if you cant put the puzzle together, you will soon reailze its not random. _

_So, please let me know what you think! I really tried not to "Big Show" this chapter. _

_Also, follow me on twitter ThatGirlKarina_


End file.
